Some sun-tracking solar power systems, such as utility-scale photovoltaic installations, are designed to pivot a large number of solar modules to track the movement of the sun. For example, sun-tracking solar power systems may include a row of solar modules supported on a torque tube. The torque tube may be driven by a motor drive to rotate the solar modules toward the sun.